Bound by Blood
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: "A bond to a demon for life, of power, lust and courtship." he said to himself. He thanked Meyrin and made his way down the hall, "I never thought I would have to clean up another demons mess for not finishing his Blood Ceremony."
1. Chapter 1

Ciel watched as Lizzie walked slowly up to him. Not in the jumping and ecstatic way as usual. Once she reached him he gave her a puzzled look. "Lizzie what's wrong," he then slid his hand into hers and held it. "Oh , it's nothing really. It's just the anniversary of..." she sunk her head. Ciel watched as tiny tear drops fell onto her lace gloves. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head, "As your fiancé, it's my duty to make sure you're happy." She gave him a sad smile as he pulled a handkerchief out and wiped her tears away.

"Now tell me what's wrong," he said leading her to the drawing room. She sat down next to him on a plush love seat, "Well, 7 years ago my nanny Urchin left. And today is the anniversary," she sighed and stared down at her hands. "Urchin?" his eyes glanced over to his butler who was pushing a cart with tea and confectionaries. "Well her real name was Nova-Marie, when I was little I had trouble saying it so she told me to call her Urchin."

Ciel held onto her hand as she explained the woman in further detail, Sebastian handing him a cup of Earl Gray. "She was quite beautiful, even at her young age. Her hair was long and a dark brown, her eyes were the same. Except when I was 4 we went walking and a bunch of mean brutes tried to take me her eyes turned an eery red," Ciel looked to her. All of this sounded familiar to him, in more ways than 1.

"Then she beat them all up, and took me to a toy store and bought me a doll," Lizzie smiled. No matter how much he hid it, Ciel loved to see Lizzie smile. It made him feel warm inside to know she was happy. Sebastian then brought over a sealed envelope, bearing the queens seal.

"A letter from Her Majesty," he bowed slightly handed the boy the letter.

_Dearest Earl of Phantomhive,_

_I'm aware that I've been working you a bit hard lately and I apologize for that. I wish to repay you for all you've done, enjoy the show_

_Alexandrina Victoria_

Attached to the letter were 4 tickets, Ciel pulled one out and read it.

_CIRCO DELLE FIAMME _

"Sebastian can you translate," shoving the ticket in the demon's face. "Yes Young Master," Sebastian looked it over quickly and deciphered it in a matter of seconds. "It's italian sir," he handed the ticket back to his bocchan. "It means Circus of Flames," he glanced over to Elizabeth who was jumping up in down in her seat.

"OH CIEL WE MUST GO, IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN. WON'T YOU GO?" she asked excitedly. Ciel sighed, "Of course my lady."

The date on the ticket for 4 days from now, they they had some time to wait. But Lizzie insisted on bringing Ciel shopping in London for a new outfit the day of. So Sebastian drove the two of them to London via carriage. And Lizzie went to 3 different dress shops within an hour, by noon she had 5 dresses in parcels. "Sir would you like to stop by a restaurant for lucy," the demon-butler asked.

''That's fine," Ciel turned and offered his hand to Lizzie. She excitedly took it and she rushed towards a restaurant know as San Marco. The two sat down in a booth with Sebastian waiting outside. The 2 of them ate and looked out a window to see Sebastian staring at someone. A person with scruffy brown hair, baggy street clothes, and what appeared to be fabric around their feet(like Toms). They were leaing against the wall glancing over at Lizzie,

"Lizzie are you finished?" "Oh yes, come one let's go see what Sebastian is up too," she hopped up and Ciel sat down the money as she dragged him outside. The two stopped when they reached Sebastian, "Sebastian what's wrong" the blonde asked. He turned slowly giving her a smile, "Nothing my lady." Then another coach came behind Ciel's and a woman with long brown hair with bells around her hands came running out. "My lady, your mother is expecting you." Her breath was ragged and hasty. "Ok, bye Ciel see you tomorrow," she waved and hopped into her carriage and they drove off.

Sebastian turned around and saw that person was gone, all that was in their place was tracks in the meager amount of snow. "strange," he pondered.

"Young Master, I believe it's time for us to be readying for the Circus," Ciel grumbled. He followed his butler as they reached the carriage and he help the Earl in. They hurried to the manor to get the young master ready.

Ciel was put in his dark blue coat, a ruffled dress shirt and trousers with his signature boots, cane, cape, and of course his hat. At the Midford manner Lizzie had chosen one of her knew dresses. It was dark blue with long sleeves and a modest neckline accented with pink ruffles down the front, and fell to her feet. She wore dark pink silk gloves with blue accents. Her hair she wanted something different from her usually curled twin tails. She had Paula curl half her hair and tied the rest up into a classy bun. She then placed a ring of dark pink flowers around, then curled her cowlick.

Each rode to the carriage, butler and nanny at their sides. When they arrived at the Circus Ciel watched in awe as his fiancee stepped out of the carriage. This was a first for him, Lizzie was unbelievably gorgeous. Ciel blushed heavily, his face almost as red as his butler's eyes. She walked slowly up to him and he held his arm out, "Shall we my Lady." She giggled and placed her gloved hand in the crook of his arm. Paula and Sebastian followed the 2 and the 4 of them took seat in the VIP section reserved for the Queens advisors and of course her Guard Dog and his bride.

The lights dimmed shortly after they were seated. And a voice was heard in the darkness, "Those who play with fire. Get burned." A huge flash of fire filled the area revealing a tall man with Blonde hair and dark eyes. He was dressed as a ringmaster and had a small tattoo of an 'X' on his cheek. "Welcome to the Circo delle Fiamme, I present to you a couple killed by fire and brought back as the rulers of it. I present THE RULERS OF FLAME."

He rushed off behind a curtain, and a woman with hair falling just before her neck ran out in a a one pice jumper with flow pants that stopped at her calves composed of yellow, red and orange. It flowed with her movents as she ran to a pole. She grasped it and spun around it. She then ran to a ladder and climbed up and grabbed an parasol with fiery tassels on the outskirts. She was joined by a man with the same theme of costume. The two danced across a tightrope baring no net of a way to catch them.

They danced across when a curtain that looked like flames fell on top of them, both falling of reaching for each other. The entire audience gasped, Lizzie gripped Ciel. Then the woman appeared again only floating in mid air, she wore now a simple white dress. Her expression was ghostly and she seemed sad. Then the man appeared dressed in similar clothes, they hugged and then floated up.

A man dressed in a formal red robe with an extravagant, the couple appeared before him. And the 2 were then thrown into the air and they caught trapeze rods, and they flew up into the rafters and came down dressed in regal outfits. They then did more trapeze work until they came down and each took a club in their hands. The club was then lit up with the magnificent flames. The two then blew onto them and every lamp in the tent covered room was lit, and it revealed the performers all around the room. Some bendy, others wrestling. It was fantastic and Lizze watched in awe.

Then a girl wearing a white and black dress with checkerboard patterns ran up to the man in ringmasters clothes. She stood by him and the Cirque screamed, "WELCOME TO CIRCO DELLE FIAMME."

Ciel turned to see Sebastian staing at the girl next to the blonde man. "Well I'd never see the day when Sebastian would stare at a woman," he chuckled. Sebastian glared at him, "I sense something strange." Ciel pondered, "Not another Reaper is it." Lizzie and Paula we're too focus on the show to even comprehend what the two were even talking about. "No something much different," Ciel gave his butler a puzzled look. "A demon?" "Almost Young Master, it's known as a blooded. And by it's smell it's a female."

Ciel looked around the crowd, not many women were present those who were, were old hags. "Is she a performer then," Sebastian smirked. "Yes, I'll explain to you how bloodeds work later," he turned back to the show and Ciel followed. Halfway through the show all of the lights dimmed, and a woman came Jazz running out. She was donned in a black and red diamond patterned thigh length dress, around her waist was a black belt. On her legs were on lacey looking socks. On her left was a black one with insticate designs that stopped about 4 inches from her dress. On her right a right a white one of the same design. On each foot were black ballet flats and her gloves went to her fore arm a white on the left and black on the right. Each sock was held up by a black garter and her hair was in a neat up do and she wore a white chocker that connected to her dress.

"Ciel look how beautiful she is," Lizzie gawked. Ciel turned back to Sebastian, he wanted to know more about Bloodeds. "CIEL," Lizzie screamed. He turned around to see her over the edge trying to be pulled back by Paula. "What is it," he grumbled. "It's her," her eyes were teary. "Who?" "Nova," she smiled looking to the contortionist who was doing aerial ribbon tricks. "Your nanny?" she nodded tear falling onto her new dress. "She's as beautiful as I remember, Nova how I missed you," she went into a trance of ecstasy.

"Sebastian once this act is over, investigate this woman." Sebastian gave his bocchan a questioned looked. "What do you wish to do with her?" "Why bring her to my home as a servant," he glanced at Lizzie. Sebastian got next to his ear, "Or are you just trying to make Lady Elizabeth happy?" Ciel scrunched his face up in a scowl, "No but she may be of us e to me, now go this is an order. And be quick about it."

Sebastian stood as the crowd did when the act was over, "Yes my Lord."

30 minutes later there was an intermission and Ciel found Sebastian standing by a purple curtain. "Lizzie why don't you go by us some peanuts," he gave her a smiled. "Of course Ciel," she went running off with Paula.

He turned heel and stared at his butler, "So"

"Her name is Nova-Marie Crows, from what i gather she is an orphan since the age of 10. And is currently 26, she is from London but travel to Italy to join the Cirque. And she was a nanny for 6 years for the Midford estate for Lady Elizabeth." he bowed slightly with his hand on his chest. "Any combat skills?" "From what I can tell no, all of the criminal record files were out of my reach," he placed his hand in his pocket and fished out his watch.

"Sir I believe the final act is starting," Lizzie came over with 2 small bags of peanuts. They watched the finale that was quite spectacular, fireworks, singing and a lot of dangerous tricks. They left the Circus and Sebastian went to help the ladies into their carriage, Ciel however slipped away and went to the member campground just behind the main tent. He looked around the tents and found the name Nova-Marie on a tent color white orange and red stripes.

He opened the flap and looked inside to see a small vanity with a small jewelry box on it, he slowly walked over ad opened it. Inside were 3 2 karat diamonds, 3 emeralds and a sapphire necklace. "What the hell, is the girl a theif or just rich." He then felt a hand caress his chin, the heard a unsheathe of a knife ad quickly turned around.

He saw the man on the street who was watching Lizzie, on his arms were 2 vambraces with 2 blades coming out each one. "You, you're the man who was staring at my fiancee," he was pissed now. The man smirked, his jagged hair covering his eyes. It was messy and un-groomed, like a street dog. "Did you just call me a man?" he asked. "Yes?"

He slowly shook his head and turned around. "What have you done with Ms. Crows!" The person seemed to be fiddling with something, "Well?" The person threw their ragged coat on the ground revealing something black around their waist and chest. The turned heel and Ciel blushed heavily. "Do I look like a man to you," the voluptuous woman before him tossed her hair out of her eyes. And tugged at her black corset.

"You, you're?" "Yup, Nova Crows" Ciel thought about Sebastian name and called to him mentally. Nova felt a presence behind her so she booked it to behind Ciel and pointed her blades at his throat as she held him. "One step closer and I'll kill him," she scoffed. "You're late," Ciel deadpanned. "My apologies master," he bowed slightly. "Shall I kill her," his eye glowed a demonic pink. "No."

Sebastian stared at his master, "She could be of could use to me... and you," he put an emphasis on You. Sebastian scowled then without the girl knowing hit a pressure point on her neck causing her to K.O. Sebastian quickly pushed Ciel behind him as he caught the girl and held her bridal style. Her blades now at their original place tucked in her vambraces, they quickly gather up her belonging and told the ringmaster that they hired her. They all hugged her limp body and kissed he forehead, Ciel told them that they'd see her again and they made their way to the carriage.

They quickly arrived at the Manor and Meyrin, Baldroy, and Finni were told to prepare a bed in Meyrin's room. Meyrin was excited she would finally have a roommate, an another a possible female companion in the house. After the bed was set up Sebastian placed her in it leaving Meyrin to help her into nightwear. Sebastian left to attend to his master's bed preparations. Ciel was already in bed when he arrived, all dressed for bed and everything. Sebastian smirked he then turned heel to check up on Meyrin and Ms. Crows.

He kncked slowly and Meyrin opened the door donned her her nightgown, "Are you finished Meyrin?" "Oh us yes Sebastian," she blushed. He walked over to Nova and saw her sleeping figure, "Hmmm they never completed the ceremony." He slowly leaned over her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "A bond of demons for life, woth power, lust and courtship." he said to himself.

He thanked Meyrin and made his way down the hall, "I never thought I would have to clean up another demons mess for not finishing his Blood Ceremony."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sebastian woke his master up with the usual, "No let me be I'm ill." After Ciel was dressed and Sebastian was putting his boots on him he had a question burning in his mind. "Sebastian you never explained to me what a Blooded is," Sebastian looked up at him. "Do you really want to know young master?" he gave a small smirk. "Yes know tell me," he demanded. "A Blooded is how most female demons are born, and some males." Ciel glared at him. "Would like to tell me the process or do I have to go chase down another demon?" he asked snidely.

Sebastian gave a small chuckle, "Are you sure you're mature enough?" "I'm the Earl of Phantomhive, I believe I'm old enough to here the details of a stupid demon ceremony." "Well first a human must come in contact with a demon, whether that demon be male or female depends on the human. Then after some time with the demon, the human is blooded whether from 2 bloody lips joining, or something else. Then the blooded human must wait until they are capable of living as a demon. Then the blooded ceremony is finished in which ever way the demon sees fit. But I wont go too much into detail about that." Ciel pondered for a minute, "Have you ever finished a Blood Ceremony?" Sebastian gave his bocchan a surprised look.

"A demon can only ever complete one," he gave a smirk. "So is it like a marriage," the boy asked. "Somewhat," he finished buttoning the boot when they heard a blood curdling scream. "What was that," Ciel asked worriedly. "I believe our guest is awake." They made their way to the other side of the manor to find Meyrin running out of the room. Her hair was a mess and she didn't have her glasses on, "YOUNG MASTER," she bolted over to him only to be stopped by Sebastian. "What's wrong Meyrin," he asked. "She she she," she panted. "Meyrin, would you like something to drink," he asked seductively. She blushed heavily and quickly straightened up, "N'no Sebastian it's just she's, she's," she was interrupted by the sound of the door flying open. "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT!"

The infamous woman was dressed in silk pants that stopped at her knees and a long sleeved silk shirt. "YOU," she stomped over and grabbed his shirt. "YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE THEN DON'T EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE," she felt pressure on her wrists and saw Sebastian gripping them. She glared at him and pulled her hand away, "And you YOU LET HIM" She was thoroughly pissed. She sunk her head, "They were all I had." Ciel still shocked from when she grabbed him stared at her, 'Such incredible power'

"I'm terribly sorry my Lady, but my master thought you could be of use to him," he bowed slightly. "So you take what you want even if it means that person will never like you?" she crossed her arms and rested her body weight on one leg. "Sebastian prepare a uniform for her, then attend to your duties," Ciel then walked off and Sebastian bowed with his hand on his chest. "Yes my lord."

"Tch," Nova turned and went back into her bedroom. Meyrin followed and went to her wardrobe and pulled out her uniform. Nova slid back into her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. She looked over th sheets to see Meyrin looking at a photo. She snuck out and came behind a her and looked over her shoulder, it was a picture of her and a man with shaggy blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. "He's handsome," she said. The red head jumped and turned around blushing, "I ah ah." "It's alright, Ive had love interests before. It's normal."

Meyrin sighed, "He doesn't even notice me." "Well, I can fix that," Nova smiled. She looked around the room and found a bag of her stuff. She rummaged through it until she found a small bag. "Sit down," Meyrin did so and she sat on her bed. Nova pulled out a tube of lip balm, which was stained a light pink. She started to apply it to Meyrin's lips then she asked Meyrin to take off her glasses.

Meyrin sheepishly handed them to her and Nova looked down at them. She lifted up the bottom of her shirt and began wiping the glass. After a minute or two the glasses were clear and when Meyrin put them on she could see amazingly. "I thought they were just broken?" "Nope they just needed to be clean," Nova smiled as she started to fix up some loose hairs.

"No girl should hide her eyes behind glasses, and if she has to might as well make her look good in them," Meyrin smiled at those words. "And I'm sure he notices you, he just is too nervous," Nova helped her up when the two women heard a knock at the door. Sebastian came in with a small stack of folded clothes in his hand, "You're uniform my lady." She walked over and snatched them from his hand.

Sebastian smirked at her, 'hmm such anger maybe she can be of use to me.' he said to himself before leaving. Nova sat the clothes on the bed and started to look at them. Once she reached the bottom of the pile she found a vulgar item. Though Markl(blonde haired man) had required her to wear one for her shows she absolutely hated them. She lifted up the black piece of fabric and wire and grimaced, "just like a man to make a woman wear a stupid corset." "Meyrin can you help me?" Meyrin nodded and help her with it. She placed her hands on the footboard of her bead and braced herself. She felt a large tug and shw winced, "Why the hell would that freak butler make me wear this," she groaned once more as Meyrin did a final tug and began tying it.

Nova was breathing hard, she was used to corsets but she never like putting them on. "Maybe Young master made you, well do you need anymore help?" "No I'll manage you go on and do your thing," Nova smiled and Meyrin made her way out the door. "Now lets see what this accursed butler has chosen for me," she looked through the pile again and found a white button up a black and white pinstripe vest, black slacks, a small cape-like jacket, a pair of black point heeled boots, and a hair clip.

She slid her bottoms off and pulled the black slacks on which hugged her hips. She then pulled on the white button up, she left it unbuttoned as she yawned. She walked over to a dresser where her stuff was. On top was a silver handheld mirror, which she took into her hands and stared at. "God how the hell do I tame this lions mane," she ran her fingers through her hair. "You could let me do it," she froze. The voice was icy, yet warm. She turned to find that butler standing behind her with a smirk on his face. She pulled 2 shirt pieces to cover her. "Do you mind you creep," she held the pieces tighter. He chuckled then removed her hands, he started to button up the shirt with Nova blushing the entire time.

Once he finished he then placed the pinstripe vest on her and closed the bottom 3 buttons leaving 2 on the top open. The collar flared open revealing the white shirt beneath it, also a bit of cleavage. "There," he smirked. Nova had a scowl on her face yet she was blushing. The 2 remained silent, until Sebastian leaned in close to her. "The most you could do is say Thank You." Snapping back to reality Nova shuddered, "Oh uh yea thanks." She slid over to her bed and began putting on her boots, Sebastian standing silently at a vanity. "What are you still doing here, I'm dressed?" He walked over to her and placed a hand on her waist, "Now I can't let a beautiful woman like yourself have such unruly hair," he leaned in close to her making his nose touch hers. "Now are you going to let me fix it?" he asked seductively. Nova swallowed and nodded slowly. Sebastian the pulled away leaving his hand on her waist and he sat her down at a vanity.

Being alive for over 2000 years you pick up tips on how to do hair. So Sebastian pulled most of her hair to one side of her face a flipped the end toward her head so they would show, then took pins and pinned the hair down tight. Chucks of her hair fell onto her face and Sebastian moved them around to make them look good. Once he was done, you would've never know she was a circus street rat.

She twirled a piece of hair in her fingers then let it go. Sebastian then turned slightly but kept his vision on her, she was incredibly beautiful. He described her as a rose, beautiful but if you get too close you get hurt. "Miss Crows come Young Master is waiting in his study," Nova nodded and followed the man. She didn;t know what it was but she felt safe around him, but also scared her to death.

The reached the boys study and they walked in. "Ah Miss Crows don't you look nice," she smirked and let her body weight rest on a leg as she crossed her arms. "Cut the sweet talk kiddo, now why did you take me away from my job?" she asked smugly. "To offer you a new one," he placed his chin on his finger which were interlocked. "What do you have to offer me?" "A home, a job, money, and power." She widened her eyes at power. "I'm listening," Sebastian smirked. 'A street rat through and through'

"You'll be Sebastian's assistant, and my personal body guard. You will follow me wherever I go and protect me, as well as get quite close with Sebastian," he emphasize on close. "I accept as long as I choose my weapons and how I fight. I wont be changing my style." "Fine, now I''ll let Sebastian brief the rest to you. Now go I have business to attend to."

The 2 left and Sebastian spent the remainder of the day showing her the house, weapon storage(which she fangirled hardcore over), and inroduced her to the rest of the staff. They all loved her and Finni couldn't stop saying how beautiful she was.

Then the day came to a close and Sebastian escorted her to her room. They stopped outside the door, "You know if my bocchan likes you enough you may get your own room." Nova blushed, "Uh Sebastian if that were to happen well ah could I bring Meyrin with me?" Sebastian widened his eyes at the request, "You'd give up your own privacy to have someone with you?" "Well she's just been so nice to me, and I'd feel bad leaving her alone."

Sebastian smirked in approval, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you Sebastian." She kissed his cheek and went into the bedroom, he stood there daze. What was this new emotion he was feeling, and why didn't he ever feel it before?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Now you be good our you'll get punished," an old woman said. A average sized girl with shoulder length brown hair was all __dolled up, her eyes were red with tears. "Stop crying or you'll be sent downstairs," she knew that downstairs was where the bad girls went. After she met a man who seemed uninterested in her the woman brought her back to an office a placed her in a chair. _

_"Nova, do you know why that man didn't choose you," Nova swallowed hard. "Because he like Maria better," then the woman lunged arcoss her desk and pulled the girl to her. "NO IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE BAD!" Nova was the picked up by the back of her shirt and the woman opened a door. She threw the girl down a flight of stairs until she hit hard __stone. "You can stay down there until you've learned your lesson. Jacque chain her up," a man appeared behind and nodded. He walked down the stairs picked the girl up and chained her wrists to a wall. The chains were long enough the she could sit on the floor and she sunk her head. _

_She looked to her left and saw a barred window and inside a spider watched her. "Strange how a beautiful creature like yourself ended up like this," she turned her head to the voice and saw a boy no older than 15 donned in a black butler suit. "Are you hear to gawk if so just leave, your master has already done that," the boy was the assistant to the head butler Romeo. No one knew his name, they only knew that he was creepy. He'd stare at you behind his glasses, and lick his lips. Nova being 13 was afraid of that boy coming into what most would call a closet but to her a room and doing something gross._

_"Why I came to help, but for a price," he knelt before her but she looked to the ground. "How could you help me, I'm stuck in hell with no way out." "I can offer you a spiders string out," she looked up to him. "You can either pull your way out, or drag everyone down with you?" She sighed, "Get me out." He smirked and she squeezed her eye shut. She felt the weight on her wrists go away. She then felt someone pick her up and she opened her eyes to the boy's golden eyes appear behind his jet black hair staring at her. He set her down and she shuffle awkwardly. _

_"Now what do I have to pay you," she pushed her hair back revealing a row of gold and silver earrings. "You," he pulled her close to him. And he pulled her shirt up slightly and slid his hand up her back. He stuck his razor sharp nail into her back and she arched it __foreword, pain coursing through her body she felt like she was going to die. He then came close to her face and bit her bottom lip. Licking up the blood the dripping from it he then bit his own. He continued to move his nail around her back making a symbol. From the pain she felt, it seemed to be in the shape of and 'X'. He then pressed his bloodied lips firmly against hers, at first she fought it until she melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. _

_He broke the kiss and wiped his bloody lips, "You are forever mine now." She looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?" "I've blooded you so now your mine." _

Nova bolted up from her her slumber to find her head sweating profusely. Her heart beating fast and "No, not again," she brought her knees to her chest and tears fell from her eyes. "I hated that day." Meyrin was still out and about finishing her chores so Nova was alone. She saw her tears wet her sheets, she didn't care. That dream had haunted her for the last 13 years, even when working for the Midfords she found herself still having that dream.

She buried her head into the sheets covering her legs and didn't even hear her door open. Sebastian came to check on her but saw her face buried in sheets, the smell of salt filled his nose. She'd been crying. He slowly walked over to her bed and stood by her, 'what made her cry? Whatever it was I'll destroy it.' He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She, without looking up, then wrapped both her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest.

"Please, make my nightmare go away," Sebastian felt her tears go through his shirt and touch his chest. He then placed another arm around her and rubbed her back. Since her shirt was thin and loose he could feel some sort of scar. He then brought his hand under the back of her shirt and brushed his hand over the scar, this made the crying girl shudder. 'What happened to the girl,' he asked himself.

She then held tighter to him, "Sebastian." He looked down to her, they way she called his name made him love it even more. "Please, make my nightmare disappear," she started to cry again, "I don't want to see him anymore." He placed his hand on her chin and tilted it upwards, "Who?" "I- i don't know his name only that he," she cut herself off. "I don't to be his anymore," Sebastian realized who she was talking about.

Most blooded ceremonies are hell for the human, causing them physical and mental pain. Obviously her's is more mental, and whoever did this scarred her for life. "Can you tell me what he looked like, I'd hate for a beautiful woman to be in such pain. Whoever he is he will not hurt you anymore," Nova gave a sad smile. "He had," she sniffled. "Jet black hair and he wore glasses which he wore in front of his golden eyes. And he was strange a butlers assistant," she explained.

Sebastian brought her back into a hug and she buried her head back into his chest, "Miss Nova do you know what the term blooded means?" She looked up at him but remained silent. 'Im guessing that is a yes" he asked. She brought her head back down, "I'm quite familiar on how demons, angels, and grim reapers work. And from the moment I met you I knew that you were a demon." Sebastian widened his eyes, he never thought that she'd know anything.

"I know that boy blooded me to have me as someone in his future, thing is I haven't seen him since that day," her crying seemed to stop but her voice was still shaky. "And I don't want to be his anymore," she hugged him a tighter. Sebastian got her vibe, she wanted to be his. Though he'd never say he secretly wanted her to say that so he could go through with it.

"Sebastian, if you can find this guy can you make it so I'm not his?" Sebastian smirked. "Oh course my lady, now would you like me to leave?" she didn't answer and so he started to stand. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please wherever your going take me with you I don't want to be alone." Sebastian smirked and picked her up bridal style. He walked down the hall and to the left until they came upon a room never explored by human, reaper, angel, or anyone for that matter. Sebastian's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian brought her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed, "You can stay in here tonight," he whispered kindly. She slowly let go of him when her back hit the bed. It was surprisingly soft and plush. 'I didn't know Sebastian was sensitive' she joked to herself. He pulled the covers over her and sat next to her, "I'm going to go find this guy, I want you to take care of the Young Master for me," he started to stand. He walked to the door and turned to see her holding her arm out, "PLease stay, at least till I fall asleep." she asked quietly.

"Of course my lady," he sat back down with her and she wrapped her arms around him. "Sebastian?" "Yes Miss Crows?" "Thank you for being the first one who cared," he saw tears fall from her eyes. 'So this is what humans call caring?" After about 10 minutes the woman fell asleep and Sebastian couldn't help but stare at her, she was so pretty when she slept. Not that wasn't already beautiful just even more so.

"Farewell Miss Nova I shall be back," he leaned down and kissed her forehead then left the room with a jump through the window. "Whoever hurt her is done for."

The next morning Nova woke up feeling happy and rested, it was really strange. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and her feet touched the cold ground. She yawned and shook hair out of her face. "Wait, this isn't my room.." she opened the door and looked outside. "Oh my god, this is Sebastian's room." She ran out of the room and bolted down to hers. 'Why was I in his room.'

Once she was in her room she found a small card on her night stand. "What's this," she picked it up and opened it.

_Miss Nova-Marie, I have gone out to search for someone I will be back. Please do take care of our Young Master._

"Ok so he went out and want me to watch kiddo, Ok." She quickly dressed and placed her leather vambraces on, the flicked hr wrists and blades came out of either one. "Feels good to have my babies back on." She fixed her hair up like Sebastian did only she left her bands hang of the side of her face. "Now lets go see if kiddo's awake," she walked down the hall and reached the stairs. _  
_

She looked to the massive painting of Ciel and Sebastian. "Wow, he's really flashy." She continued walking, she made a tune out of her whistle and the clanking of her heels on the wood floor. When she came to Ciel's door she knocked quietly, "Kiddo you awake?" she heard a faint grumble and smirked. She opened the door and walked in then shut the door quietly.

She came up to him and sat on his bed, "Kiddo wake up." He grumbled again and pulled the covers over his head. "Come on, Sebastian will kill me if he knew I didn't get you out of bed," she tugged the covers one last time before walking to the end of the bed. "You asked for it," she gripped the blanket and pulled as hard as she could. The blue blanket came flying off leaving a shivering blue haired boy.

"Come on, up." she demanded. Ciel opened one eye to see her standing cross armed and glaring at him. "Fine," he threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Good guard dog," she laughed and walked over to him. "Can you be a big boy a put your ownn undergarments on or do I have to play mommy and do it for you," she joked. "I'm able to put my own undergarments on thank you," he motioned for her to turn around and she did so. After about 10 minutes he finally got them on and he told her she could turn around.

"Has Sebastian laid you clothes out, I don't do good with dressing boys." Ciel cocked his head, "How are you even capable of dressing children?" "I spent 3 years in an orphanage as the big kid, I protected them like an older sister." She knelt and started to unbutton his shirt. "I defended them, took their punishments, and well... raised them." She finished unbuttoning the shirt and she pulled it off then reached for his pants.

"Stand," he did so and she slid his pants on and buttoned them up. Then she grabbed his shirt and she put it on him then tucked it into his pants. "Ciel, you know you can trust me. I may be a street rat but I can keep secrets." 'So she realized I was upset,' he asked himself. As she put his socks on he sighed, "I need you to see someone." She looked up to him, "Who?" He saw her curiosity in her deep brown orbs. "It's a secret but she's coming by today, so you'll get to see her," he smirked. She smirked as well and finished dressing him.

He looked down to see, she did a better job than Sebastian. "Wow even better than a demon," he bit his tongue. "Kiddo I know already, know lets go I'm sure your hungry." He nodded and followed her to the dining area. She sat him in a chair and walked off to the kitchen. In 15 minutes flat she came back a plate of eggs, sausage and a teapot. She set his food down and poured him a cup of Earl Grey.

He bit into the food and his taste bud went wild, "Miss Crows this is Amazing." "Please, call me Nova or Urchin whatever you prefer." He gave a small smile then went to finish his food. Once he was finished he asked her want had filled his thoughts, "So where has my demon gone?" She had a foggy memory of the night before or what had happened exactly but she knew he went looking for someone. "He said he went looking for someone," she placed her hands behind her back.

He looked to the grandfather clock, "It's almost 11 she should be arriving soon, Miss C- I mean Nova. Can you please bring me to the top of the stairs?" She bowed slightly, "Of course" she led him out of the dining hall and to the stairs where they waited for that massive door to open. Ciel turned away for one second before he heard, "CIEL~!"

A blur of pink stopped before the stairs, "Ciel who's that woman." Nova knew she was to give a formal introduction as she was in the presence of a noble. "Nova-Marie Crows, milady and might I ask your name," she looked to the small blonde. She had the same green eyes, the bouncy blonde hair and a huge grin on her face. "Lizzie?!" Lizzie felt tears run down her eyes, "Urchin." Nova ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around the girl. "My baby girl I've missed you, you've gotten so big," she got a good look at her.

"Urchin, what are you doing here?" she asked excitedly. "She works for me," Ciel interrupted appearing behind Nova. "You-you hired her?" "If it makes my fiancé happy why wouldn't I," he smiled. "HOLD UP WAIT A MINUTE," she turned to Ciel. "You are engaged to Lizzie, MY LIZZIE!" her eyes became red. "URCHIN PLEASE DON'T YOU'LL KILL HIM," Lizzie grabbed Nova's arm. Ciel looked to Lizzie, "Kill?"

"Someone tried to take Lizzie, so" she trailed off. "I told you she did Ciel," Lizzie added. "Wait someone catch me up," he asked. "Ok, I was about 9 years ago,"

_A 17 year old Nova with long hair and a huge smiled and a small 4 year old Lizzie hand in hand walk down Main Street. "Lizze, do you want to go see if they have any new toys?" Lizzie jumped excitedly, "YES YES YES!" Nova smiled and they took a short cut through an alley to get to 2nd Street. The path was blocked by 3 guys about average height all with cigarettes in their mouths. _

_"Hey Tom look what we have here, a mommy and her little girl." they all laughed. "Urchin is not my mommy," Lizzie stuck her tongue out. "Lizzie no, excuse me boys but we're leaving," Nova tried to push through them. "Oh so she's not your mommy, so you wouldn't mind if I borrowed her," he got close to her face the smell of tobacco stung her face. He beady eyes staring straight into her own brown orbs. _

_"Back off creeps," she pulled Lizzie behind her. Another man went behind Nova and grabbed Lizzie and ran. "Run Forrest Run," the other two screamed. Nova ran after the man he threw carts, people and goods in the path as to stop her but she caught him in an alley. "You were wrong to mess with her," she fumed. Lizzie watched her nanny's eyes got a eery red, and she tried to slink away. Nova like a bolt of lightning flashed forward and grabbed Lizzie and set her in a crate. "Stay here until I say come out," Nova turned and all Lizzie heard was the blood curdling scream of a man. She watched the other 2 men run by and she covered her ears, "Please don't hurt her." She flinched when the sound of more screams and a feminine yell reached her ear. _

_When the screaming stopped she saw Nova standing above her with a smiled on her face. "It's ok, they wont hurt you anymore." She picked Lizzie up and held her and Lizzie wrapped her arms around Nova's neck. "Urchin, please don't die I need you." "Sweetie I'm not going to die, but hey lets go see if they have any new dolls at the store." Lizzie smiled and jumped down. "LET'S GO!" _

_"Such a sweet girl, I love her so much." _

She turned back to Lizzie. "Lizzie," she fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her, and Lizzie started to cry. "I'm so sorry I left, but now I'll never leave. I promise."

In the window a small black and yellow spider watched the whole scene. "You will be mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel requested that Lizzie stay at the manor whilst he investigated a case. "10 women age 26 taken from their homes and never found," he said reading the report. Nova sighed, she loved the thrill of a mystery but hated the fact that ever thing before hand was so boring. The perp had taken women age of 26 with similar features and back grounds. Each born of a middle class family with a bad history with abuse.

They carriage came to a stop an Nova got out first, she donned a cape like cloak that fell to her waist. It wrapped around her neck covering her upper body. Ciel had on a similar one only blue not black. She held her hand out a Ciel grasped it and she led him out of the carriage, "Ok Kiddo so where do we go?" "I know exactly where to go," they walked down the street and stopped in front of a creepy and decrepit.

"U-under taker, who the hell wait..." she pondered for a minure then froze. "Gyah, ah can I uh wait outside?" she asked nervously. "No I need you to come in so he doesn't shove me in a coffin." Sweat dropped onto her forehead, "Fine." The two went inside and the room was almost pitch black. The looked around and saw no one when a coffin behind Ciel opened.

"Ello Earl of Phantomhive, what brings you 'ere to me shop." He gave a wicked grin. Nova saw the the haired man, 'Never thought I'd see this bloke again.' She gave a small smirk and turned to the two conversing boys. "So you want information on the recent kidnappin's, well you know the only price," he laughed through his teeth. "Yes I do, Miss Nova do please cover your ears a lady does not need to hear this," Nova chuckled and did so.

30 seconds later the room was shaking as a mad laughter erupted. She uncovered her ears an saw Undertaker rolling on the ground. "Miss Nova, can you please calm him done," Undertaker stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you say Nova?!" he rushed up to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. "NOVA!" he started to shake her and fling questions at her. "Nova how do you know him?" She broke from his grasp and shook off her dizziness, "When I was in the orphage and I would run away he would take me in and he did for 4 years until I began to work for Lady Midford, but I still visited him." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you were reluctant to come in," Ciel asked. "Oh uh," she pulled away. "Well I was afraid of him almost killing me for not visiting him.." she smiled nervously. "Well thank you for stopping by, and Earl tell Mr. Butler I said ello," Ciel glared at him. "What about the information you bloke." "Oh yes, well 10 women all 26 captured in the dead of night, similar background and all with long brown 'air," he squirmed.

"Thank you Undertaker, will be off now. Come Nova." "Comin Kiddo." The 2 left and made their way down the street when they saw something in a window. A hair ribbon that was about the color of Ciel's hair and had a red rose on it. "Kiddo, let me guess you want to get it for Lizzie." Ciel blushed, 'Dammit how did she know.' He straighten up and nodded, "Come on lets go." They walked into the store the only people inside were a small blonde boy and a tall man with jet black hair and they appeared to be reading lables on some goods.

As Nova grew up in these parts and has been away for a while she knew almost everyone and they missed her dearly. The old woman behind the counter smiled, "Oh Miss Crows it's nice to see you, do you need new ribbons for those extravagant outfits Markl puts you in," she laughed. "No just picking up a new hair bow for this ones fiancé," Nova placed her hand on Ciel's head and rubbed his hair the old woman looked to Ciel.

"I see, well which did you have your eye on," she asked. "The blue one in the window ma'am." She smiled and came from behind the counter and walked over to the window and grabbed the bow. "Here you go boy," she handed it to him and then rang it up. The bow came in at £20. Quite cheap in a nobles eyes, but Ciel knew it would make Lizzie happy.

They left the store as were the other two in the store, Nova bumped into the tall man and felt her scar burn. She fell to the ground and held her back, "Gahh." Ciel knelt in front of her and took her hand and pulled her up. "Are you alright?" "Yea, my back just hurts." They continued walking and were about 20 feet from the carriage when a small blonde boy with bright blue eyes came up to Nova.

He was slightly taller than Ciel and his, from Nova perspective the boys father, was way taller about as tall as Sebastian. "Excuse me miss, can you help me and my father. Our carriage broke down and it'll be a while before it will be fixed. Can we get a ride to our home?" The boy was cute, and girlish looking to adorable to deny. "Sure, follow us," Ciel from what Nova could tell didn't like sharing so he found it rather stupid to offer people rides.

"You two get in and we'll drive," Nova said helping the two boys in. The tall man stood behind her, his gold eyes staring at her from behind glass frames. "Miss may I speak to you," he asked. "Oh um sure," she held her finger over the button that let her blades free. They went to the back of the carriage and he pinned her against it before she could say anything. Her wrists above her head in his one hand and the other on her waist.

"I finally found you," a small black and yellow spider appeared on his shoulder. "Thank you Arachne for being my eyes and ears." The small spider then crawled into his coat and he smirked. Nova grimaced., "What the hell do you want you ass," she squirmed trying to free herself. "Why you my dear, I haven't seen you in so long." She wrinkled her brow, "What are you talking about you stupid," she was cut off by a pair of lips crashing to hers.

He slid his hand up her back and stopped at her scar, touching it through the fabric. "I marked you long ago, and now I've come to claim you." He jabbed a spot on her neck and she fell forward knocked out. "Finally I can finish what i started."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Italics= Old _Print=new. You'll understand just read.

"I _can_ finally finish what I started," is what she heard. "No, no no not him," she said to herself, she wanted to run away. But she was out cold and found herself in a dark room with another person whom was dressed modestly and more lady like compared to her.

_Come on left your feelings show_

"No, I wont be seen as weak," she argued with the woman. The woman looked like her only 7 years back before the cirque before everything. Nova balled her fists and clenched her teeth.

_He already saw you cry, there's no point in hiding it now. You showed him weakness, you showed him me._

Nova suddenly realized she was talking to the old her, the one who was more weak and was solely content on protecting Lizzie. "When did he see this," she muttered through her teeth.

_The night he left, he went looking for the boy who blooded you. But it seems he found you._

"WHAT!" the old Nova sighed. With a wave of her hand a screen appeared with a moving picture of Nova and Ciel laying on each other knocked out. And the blonde boy, now dressed as a noble, laughing hysterically.

"KIDDO!" Nova jumped to the screen only to have it disappear. "No," she sunk her head. She bolted her head up, "I WON'T LET THAT BASTARD HURT HIM."

_You seem to care a lot about a boy you met a few days ago_

Nova sighed, "I've know him for much longer. I met him the day Lizzie and his parents announced that they'd be married. Though I didn't know his name I came to care for him the same as Lizzie. I never want to see him get hurt."

_Oh look at that our position has changed._

Nova looked and the screen appeared once again showing she was in a bed sleeping and Ciel was next to her on the bed as well, "He's safe that's all I care about."

_Ok I'll talk to you later, it's time for you to wake up. _

Nova opened her eyes slowly to find a boy slowly wrapping his arms around her. She smiled softly and held him close to her, "No one will ever hurt you." She closeed her eyes and held the boy tighter and drifted off to sleep for what seemed like minutes only not so much.

She woke up to find that it was 6am, of seemingly the next day. But there was a small calendar on the nightstand which was 2 days after Lizzie came. 'I was out for 2 days?"

Ciel grumbled next to her as he woke up, "Nova where are we." "No clue Kiddo, but stay by me today I'm playin' your mum." Ciel widened his eyes, 'That's a first' he said to himself.

Nova looked around the room, "Kiddo come on it's time to play spy's." Ciel blushed a little, this girl was different she...cared.

The two hopped out of the bed and crept over to the door, Nova placed a finger on her lips as she opened the door. What stood before them wee the people whom Nova thought were a father and son who needed a lift. "Hello Ciel Phantomhive."

"Alois Trancy," he grimaced. "I'm glad to have as a guest at my manor, as well as your quite sexy lady-butler," he winked at her. She sucked her teeth and turned from him. "You know my butler Claude." 'So that's his name or did the little perv give it to him," she asked smugly to herself.

"Hello Earl of Phantomhive it is an honor." Ciel turned away too crossing his arms the same as Nova. "And you miss, I don't believe we've met before," he bowed offering his hand. "Lying sack of shit," she scoffed. "Such language," he rushed close to her and held her chin up to him. "Maybe this will teach you otherwise," he pulled her face to his ony to be greeted by a blade.

"Roses have thorns demonic asshole," she smirked. "Oh well,I'll steal one later," he returned to his master's side. Nova still held both her blades out, ready to pounce at any moment. "Now don't be so cruel, I wanted to hold a ball in your honor Miss Crows," he narrowed his eyes on her. She sneered back and brought Ciel closer to her.

"And it will begin at 8 am and last all day," he spun around arms in the air. "I have an outfit for you and your little master," he grinned. Ciel scoffed and rolled his eyes, the decided to play a little game. "She's not my servant, she's my sister," Nova jolted her head to him. He slowly turned his and winked, "Ah yes I was born before him and given up for adoption and I came back to him when our parents died but that's when Sebastian arrived."

"Does that mean you and Sebastian are lovers, being that your his sister and he's his sexy butler," Alois grinned evilly. Nova froze yes the man was sexy and she was unsure about him caring about her but...lovers?

"No, he is just my butler and she is my sister," he moved closer to her. "YAY now all thats settle we can start preparing for the ball! Come Claude." the boy ran off with his butler walking behind. He glanced back and smiled to Nova, she grimaced and went back in the room with Ciel. "Nova do you know that butler," he asked. She sighed, "Kiddo it's a long story. Let's just say he was the one who blooded me and the one Sebastian went looking for so later we need to look for him." Ciel nodded and then pulled Nova into a hg. "Uh Kiddo," she asked.

"Thank you Nova," she looked odwn to him. "For what?" "For actually acting like a sister to me," she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him. "Feel free to call me your sister, because I love you exactly like one." He looked up from her bust, "You love me?" "As a sister." He smiled and buried his face into her bust. "Thank you... sister."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hannah, go find Ciel's little sexy butler and help her dress," Hannah bowed and went to find the woman.

In their room Nova helped Ciel into his pirate costume, "Ok now I need you to sit." Ciel nodded and sat on the bed and she fixed his hair and placed the hat on his head. "Nova can I asked you something?" "Of course Kiddo, I'm all ears."

"Do you like Sebastian," Nova froze. "Well ah he is attractive and uh well," she stammered. "Maybe, I dont quite know though." Ciel smiled, "He likes you." Nova smiled too, "Well then maybe I do have a future with him, till then I'm all yours." Ciel hugged the woman tight like he never wanted to let go. "What will your costume be," he asked still holding her.

"Whatever the little perv has in store I guess," she laughed. There was a knock on the door, and Nova went to open it. Once she did a white haired olive skinned woman in a maid's uniform stood there. "My young master asked me to help you dress into your costume," she held in her arms the subject at hand. "Ok, Ciel you wait outside," she leaned down and kissed his forehead. He smiled and walked out the door closing it behind him.

It was a corset with red and lacey sleeves and skirt that fell to her mid thigh with a long train in the back. Her top was red with a sweetheart neckline and lace over her bust with a ow of silver buttons below it going to to her skirt. The skirt was black and red the went to her thighs with intricate designs and fell back into the train. On her legs were fishnet stockings and black 4 inch heeled boots that went up midway on her calves. And to finish it off with a red and black cape with a raised collar went around her neck and flowed down to her lower back with a small black top hat on her curled up do. And a black choker with a ruby in the center. And being a blooded human she already had fangs so she didn't need to put any on.

"My, Lady Phantomhive you look lovely," Hannah complimented. Nova smiled, "Thank you you're quite beautiful yourself." Hannah blushed. "I think my master will love it, now I believe it is time for the ball," Hannah gave a small smile. Nova smiled as well trying not to stare at her bandaged eye.

They walked to the door and Ciel stared at her once he saw her. Yes her outfit wasn't quite lady-like but she looked beautiful. She walked over to him and he held his arm out. "Shall we...sister?" "Yes my lord," she giggled, and Ciel smiled at her impression of Sebastian.

Hannah led them to the hall and stopped in front of the door. A man outside then said, "Presenting Earl Phantomhive and Lady Phantomhive." The door opened and Ciel and Nova walked arm in arm to the grand steps. 'I thought Ciel was to marry Lady elizabeth?' 'You dolt that his elder sister.'

They walked down the steps and Nova got many 'Her outfit is so un-lady like but very beautiful.'Ciel then stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Alois dressed in a vampire costume much like Nova's. "Lady Phantomhive may I have this dance?" She scooted back and held Ciel tighter. "My apologies Earl Trancy, but I promise my baby brother the first dance," the two walked to the dance floor and began a simple waltz.

Alois, furious, grumbled and pouted. Claude was speechless, 'When did she become so courageous as to deny a noble a dance. Is it because she's a noble herself or because she's lying?' Ciel waltzed with his 'sister' she was a surprisingly good dancer. He didn't understand her, how did she become an orphaned street rat, to a noble's nanny, to a contortionist, to a personal body guard.

They danced for what seemed like moments but was really almost an hour. And then they both heard a small screech. "CCCCCCCIIIIIIEEEEEELLLLLL~!" a blur of blonde came running at him. She rammed into him and they toppled onto the floor. Lizzie wrapped her arms around him in a death hug. "NOVA!" three goofy looking servants came running to said Blooded and tackled her. Not far behind her was her new nanny who held bells in her hands. She dressed as an egyptian princess and quite provocatively.

"Guys get off me, you'll ruin my costume," she wined. They got off and straighten themselves out, Meyrin standing quite closed to Bardroy, both with hands behind their backs. Finni came up to Nova and kept complimenting her. She smiled and thanked him, but she was looking for another servant and but no luck. She did however see a man with purple hair run up to Ciel, he looked to be wearing a detective outfit.

"Your highness, you're not wearing a costume?" Lizzie asked pulling Ciel up. She wore an Indian princess costume and looked so cute in it. "Highness," I asked. "Oh yes Urchin this is Prince Soma," Lizzie announced. The said prince turned his body to Nova and gazed at her up and down. "Why Ciel I never knew your mother was so beautiful," he knelt in front of her and held her hand up to hi lips and kissed it. 'Oh um, I'm not his mother," she laughed nervously.

Nova looked to the Phantomhive servants and giggled at their costumes. Finni was a monkey, Bard was a bird, and Meyrin was a sexy pig. She looked around and saw that the perky Earl disappeared. Then another man with white hair came up with a covered tray, carried by his bandaged hand. "Ah Watson they're done?" "Yes Sherlock," he smiled. The rest of them looked at them puzzled.

Nova then felt two skinny arms wrap around her waist, "Ciel stop." She laughed an turned around to find it was the little brat. "Hello Lady Phantomhive," he smiled creepily. "May I have this dance," she groaned but accepted she needed remain acting like a noble.

She danced one song with him before, he cut in. "Your highness, may I steal her away for a dance?" he scowled but have her hand to him. He placed his gloved hand on her waist on she put her hand on his shouder, 'This asshole is lucky I left my babies in the room.'

"You look lovely, my lady," she scowled. "Cut the act, you only want me for power." He smirked. "No I truly love you, I wouldn't have blooded you if I didn't." "Fuckin' liar," her accent changed. She sounded less proper and more slangish. "Language," he mocked. "Shut up, you act like demons have a clean mouth," she threw back. He leaned in and close in on her ear, "Only when we give pleasure do we allow such words come out our mouths," he slowly licked her ear and she shivered. He finished the song by dipping her and getting close to he his lips just barely brushing hers.

She thanked him and ran back to the others, her face as red a Sebastian's eyes. "Lizzie, how did all of you get here?" "Sebastian brought us, but someone wanted to talk to him, so I don't know where he ran off to." She became worried, ' I know he's a demon but he could be in real trouble."

The rest of the day passed and night soon fell upon the Trancy Manor and an eccentric guest arrived. "Ohhhhhh, look how many beautiful women have stolen my heart but none can make me stop yearning for my little robin." A blonde man started to announce and Nova saw her master shiver. "So should I call you Robin now?" she laughed making him scowl. "I'll sic Sebastian on you," he threatened. "ohhhhh you're little demon what's he gonna do," Ciel pulled her down and whispered in her ear. Nova's cheeks turned a bright red and Ciel started to laugh.

"Uhhhh, I'm sorry just don't let him do that..." she started to shake. Ciel laughed longer. The blonde looked over to Nova and gasped, "Oh my such a devilish beauty, you are a raven you magnificent creature," he raced toward her. Nova then started to run to the stairs pulling up the train and kickin' it into high gear. "Come to me Raven, we can be together forever," he flailed. Nova came to the top of the stairs and raced through the door and down the hall.

"Please my Raven, we can be together forever." he chase after her his blonde hair going to either side of his face. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy,' she kept running until she came to her room. She busted the door open and raced to the dresser, she looked all over the dresser but saw nothing. Her vambraces had been taken, 'No not my babies.' She felt arms wrap around her tightly and push her against a wall.

"My Raven why did you run? I only wanted to see your beauty." He brushed loose hair out of her face, and his hands slid from her shoulder down to her waist. He slowly brought his hands and gripped her backside. "Hey screw off you perv let go," she squirmed. "But why I only want to show you what it means to be a woman," he said suggestively. His suit made him appear to be an angel, how gross.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers, and she squirmed trying to push the Viscount off. He moved his hands back to her waist and slid them up her back. She shivered at his touch, 'This asshole I'll kill him.'

He then quickly pulled her legs up around his waist, she felt disgusting. He kept on kissing her begging for entrance by licking her bottom lip continuously. His lips moved to her neck and his slowly sucked on an area and it made her go crazy. She moaned and groaned throwing her head back in the process, she hated it but it felt good. She brought her arms up around his neck unconsciously and he bit her softly making her moan more.

She closed her eyes and a man appeared in her thoughts, not the Viscount but Sebastian. 'Please, I want you to be mine,' he said. She reached out for him but found him drifting further and further away. 'What am I doing, this random guy claims to love me and I'm just letting him do this?' She came back to her senses and kicked the man in the stomach making him fly for a good 3 feet. "You asshole," she wiped his saliva off her neck and saw a red mark. "Great now look what you've done," she scoffed. "But Raven I just wanted to." "Just wanted to nothing, I'm saving myself for someone else." She slowly reached down into her cleavage and pulled out a ring she stole about 30 minutes ago. "I'm engaged you perv," she slid the ring on said finger and held out her hand. 'Hopefully this works,' she said to herself.

"But you look just like her," he sunk his head. "Who?" "My fiancé, she went missing 17 years ago and I thought you were her. My apologies Raven." "Why do you keep calling me Raven?" "That's what I called her, it was her last name and she was as mysterious and beautiful as one." She walked slowly to him and held her hand out, "I'm sorry but I'm not your fiancé, but feel free to call me what you wish. Now I must return to my brother." "Your Brother?" "Yes Ciel Phantomhive, I'm his elder sister." She turn and walked out the door.

She fixed her hair and returned to the party, still no sign of Sebastian. 'Where did that demon run off to?' She walked over to Ciel who seemed to tiring. She smiled and took his hand, "Let's go walk outside... little brother." he smiled and followed her. They watched as the moons bright light shone onto everything. From the roses to the crystaline water. It was beyond breath taking, it was magnificent.

Ciel and her walked over to a bench by a pond and sat on a stone bench. "Ciel you know what I am right?" he lookd at her. "Of course, your a blooded. All you need of for a demon to finish the ceremony." "That's the thing, I think Sebastian wants to be the one to finish it." Ciel sighed, he knew deep down that Sebastian wanted to. He saw how he looked at her during the show. He'd never looked to anyone like that before.

"Maybe, you can't be too sure about him. He is a demon after all." "That's true," she looked into the water and saw 2 Koi fish. One was all black and the other was a mis of black and red, she smiled and sighed. "MRROW," she heard in the distance. Being part demon she had a natural attraction to cats, and cats to her. A small black kitten came trotting over and rested on her shoes.

She picked the little guy up and Ciel covered his nose, "Nova I'll head back inside I'm allergic to cats so yea." Nova nodded and Ciel went back to the party. She turned him on his back and rubbed his ears and stomach. "I can't remember when I last saw a cat as adorable as you," she brought it up to her face and touched his nose to hers. He purred and closed his little eyes, "You are so cute."

You sat him on her lap and just pet him as he curled into a little ball. "Maybe Ciel will let me bring you home," she giggled. "I may be tough but I have a soft side for little guys like you."

"Oh you do?" she heard a voice. She whipped around holding the kitten in place. "Who's there?" "Why Miss Nova you don't recognize me I'm offended." She saw crow land on the ground and a huge black cloud covered it gradually getting taller and taller. "What in the hell..." she held the kitten tighter as he started to claw her arm. "My Lady," a tall man bowed. "Sebastian?" She stood and held the cat in one arm.

"What a beautiful creature," he said moving forward. "Oh do you want to pet him," she asked. He got close to her and held her chin and brought he lips to his. The contact made her go weak. "I was talking about you."


	8. Chapter 8

'Oh my god he kissed me oh my god he kissed me," was like a broken record in Nova's mind. "Miss Nova are you alright?" since she had turned around she turned back still holding the little cat in her arms. "Ah yea I'm fine, great actually," she smiled nervously. "Good," he leaned in again and pressed his lips against her again only this time hungrily and sensually. She broke the kiss and smiled up to him. "So where did you find this little guy," he placed his gloved hand on his little head and rubbed it making him purr loudly.

"He just y'know came up to me," she started to blush. "Well his beauty cannot match yours," she blushed wildly. 'Oh my god oh my god.' A cold breeze blew through her picling up her train. "It's cold as hell," she wanted to rub he arms but then who would hold the little guy. She felt a warmness around her, she looked and saw Sebastian and taken his coat off and put it around her, "I cannot let a lady freeze to death. Especially my Young Master's Sister," he smirked. "Oh you heard that," she tried to hide. "That and The Viscount chasing you, and you pushed up against a wall," his smirk grew.

"Crap, I probably seem like a total slut now don't I," she sunk her head. He picked her head up and kissed her forehead. "Not possible. Now why don't we head inside I think this one is quite cold," he rubbed the kitten who was positioned like a baby in her arms. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked forward. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a big handkerchief. She wrapped it around him to keep him warm and they made there way back to the party. Now the kitten looked even more like a baby, and Nova and Sebastian it's parents.

"Oh how old is he," some lady came up to them. Sebastian started to blush, Nova laughed at the sight. "He's no ba-" she was cut off by Sebastian pulling her tighter. "He's 2 months," she smiled nervously. "Aww how adorable," she smiled and left back to her husband. "Well that wasn't awkward at all," she let a deep breath out. Sebastian smiled and they walked over to find a sleeping Ciel and a trio folding everything from the room.

"Whaaaa, Nova when did you have a baby?" Finni asked naively. "He's not a baby," she removed the handkerchief. The little black cat slept soundly in her arms, "See." "Ohhhhhh." "Well I believe it is time for us to retire," Sebastian said letting go of Nova taking Ciel from the chair. They walked out the front door but Nova was stopped by none other than Claude. "You will be mine Nova Crows," Sebastian came back empty handed. "Excuse me, but I believe that the sister of my master must come with us." Claude scowled before letting her go.

"I can't have someone stealing you away now can I," he smirked before kissing the top of her head. She started to contemplate what their relationship would be, if there was any.

They rode home Tanaka came an picked them up, so the servants sat at the drivers perch with Tanaka, and Nova, Sebastian, Ciel, and Sebby(what nova called the cat) were inside. They arrived at the manor 30 minutes later, Nova Sebby and Ciel were fast asleep. "Tanaka, can you bring the Master to his bedroom?" Tanaka in his normal form nodded and did so. "Now to take you 2 to bed," he picked Nova up her head resting on his chest.

He made his way up the stairs and to her new room, which the Young Master decided to give her. And coincidentally it was right across from Sebastian's. Ciel really wanted them together, yes Sebastian though she was gorgeous and would be an excellent Mate but he was still considerably young compared to most demons. He was only 26,000 years old in human years.

He sat her down on the bed and started to remove the costume but being the gentleman he is he turned her around so her back faced him.

Once he removed the costume he walked over to her dresser and found a surprising sight. It was one of Sebastians old shirts. He realize where he was standing, it was the first room he had in the house. He smiled and pulled out the shirt and walked back over to her.

He sat her up and pulled the corset off. He saw what cause her pain for 13 years the beginning of Claude's contract that he never finished. A decent sized X on her lower back. He sighed and pulled the shirt over her. The he went to the other side and slowly pulled her boots, fishnets, and skirt off. Revealing sexy lace underwear. That Sebastian found quite arousing and smirked in the process. He pulled the shirt over her hips and lifted her legs up and onto the bed.

Then He pulled the silky black sheets over her then the top covers. "Goodnight, my little one." He looked over to her feet and the little guy known as Sebby was lying there. "That's no good," he picked him up and sat him next to her. "Mother and 'son'" he chuckled.

He started to think, what would she look like as a mother. To his kids, 'No Sebastian No' he said to himself. "For now she is just Nova. Not my mate, not yet at least."


	9. Chapter 9

After the whole escapade with the Trancy's not much happened. Everything was quite for 2 months, until well let's let Sebastian tell you.

**Sebastian's POV**

Nova had wanted to put the master to bed, and she asked me to feed Sebby. I have no idea why she insisted on calling him that. He was about 4 months old and he was adorable. So I went into her room and found the little guy sleeping, I gave a small smile and walked over to the bed. He put my hand gently on his head and he purred at my touch. I quickly fed him and walked out to the hall. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my watch

"Master should be in bed by now, what has taken her so long." I started to walk slowly to his room when I see someone leaning against the wall with their head back. "Excuse me, is someone there," I call. I watched as the person turned to me and the come off the wall, they started to walk to me their steps very sluggish. They staggered and stumbled before the came to light.

I saw the gorgeous brown orbs stare into my red piercing ones, her hair was a mess as if she had to put up a fight. "Sebas," she said before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. "NOVA!" he raced over to her and held her in my arms. I brushed the hair out of her face and saw blood and a lot of it. "There," she whispered harshly. "w-was an i-intruder. T-trie-ed t-to t-take Ciel." I held her close to me. "Shhh my lady, you are hurt no more words." I felt that her body heat had risen, she was not only hurt but sick as well.

I walked quickly to his room and quickly placed her on the bed. I looked to her pant line an noticed her shirt was untucked and her vest was open. I sat her up and pull up the back of her shirt, 'That bastard' Now there was a circle around the x on her back, "He's trying to take you away." I removed the vest, the shirt but left her undergarment and laid her down on my bed face down. I pulled a bandage kit out of the bathroom and started to disinfect the wound and I wrapped a bandage around her stomach. I looked at her arms and saw claw marks, bruises, open wounds, and even a few bite marks.

"So he went out and found a hell hound, that bastard." I treated both arms and found that her right one was broken. So I made a sling out of old fabric that was in a drawer and I continue to treat the rest of her. Once I was done I looked at her bandaged body, "So this is what he does just so he can have power." I leaned in close and kissed her forehead. "I'd never do that to you."

"Se-" she muttered in her sleep. I sighed and went to wash my hands, "Sebastian." I turned my head and saw her face was scrinched up. "Please don't leave," she said mid sleep. "I-is she dreaming about me," I asked. "Please don't go make me yours," she said before she went quiet. I felt a crimson blush roll over my pale cheeks, "No she must be having a fever dream, she doesn't want that." I turned and washed my hands. I came back and she was sound asleep exactly what she needed. I came over to her and lightly pecked her forehead.

"I will stay with you as long as your not well," I sat next to and rubbed her air slowly. Eventually I felt tired himself so I stripped down to a button up and my pants and plopped down in an arm chair. My hair was ragged and my eyes were dull, you'd think I was taking care of a restless baby. Nova wasn't even close to a baby, she was a beautiful grown woman with dark secrets that I wanted to know. If they caused her pain I wanted to be the one to make sure she never feels it again.

**3rd person POV**

Sebastian woke up to find Nova gone and his new clothes folded neatly on his bed. "She shouldn't be moving around she hurt and sick." He quickly changed and made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast and had hopes that Nova would be in the kitchen. Alas no Nova, "Where did that insane girl go," he then heard the sound of something being sharpened. "Is now really the time Bardoy," he grumbled and threw the reg onto the counter and rolled his sleeves back down. "Might as well stop him," he walked out to the courtyard past the white roses and to the servant side of the mansion.

There was a small shed in the back where they hid most of Meyrin's guns, Bardoys swords and other weaponry, and Sebastians cutlery collection. "Bardoy, you should be helping in the kit-" he saw a small person sitting on a stool by a grinder with a vambrace and blade in his hand. "Oh hello Sebastian," the boy stood. "Young master why are you out here?" he said taking the blade from his hands.

"Helping Nova, it's only fair." Sebastian gave him a puzzled look. "She risked herself to save me, she cared about me Sebastian. Hell she saved me from Alois' stupid butler and got herself almost killed. I want to help her." Sebastian smirked. "You love her." Ciel glared at him whilst blushing madly. "I do not, she is like family to me. She actually acted like the sister I never had." Sebastian's smirked grew, "Why don't you help me. I'm trying to find her anyway and she needs her bandages changed and her arm checked."

Ciel smiled and followed his butler to Nova's room where he guessed she was. They opened the door to find that she wasn't there, they had the 3 servant search as well. She was nowhere to be found, it was like she had disappeared.

"Sebastian this is an order, Find Her." Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly, "Yes my lord"

At sunset the servant came back with nothing and Sebastian hadn't returned yet. "Sebastian you better find her." Meyrin prepared him for bed and bid him goodnight and he laid wide eyed. "Nova, please come back."

Midnight and Sebastian still hadn't returned, Ciel couldn't fall asleep and Nova was still missing. Then shortly after Ciel heard clacks on his ceiling. "What the hell," he ran out of bed and ran up to the loft and to the roof. He was freezing cold as it was November. He looked over and saw someone sitting on the edge of the roof. "Hey what the devil are you doing on my manor, leave now before you get hurt."

The person didn't move so Ciel stomped over and pulled the persons head back. He froze when he saw a familiar face. Blood drenched the face and spoiled bandages were peeling off, and infection was going to happen soon. "My God why are you out here," he asked. "I i, I told Sebastian that I wanted to be his." she sunk her head. "Nova, what's wrong with that?" "I've only known him for two months," she held her bandages and winced.

"How long have those been on?" he asked worriedly. "Since yesterday." Ciel summoned Sebastian mentally and within 120 seconds BOOM he was there. "Yes Mast-" he saw Nova now lying on the ground of the roof and Ciel holding her hand. "Master what happened," he knelt down. "That's not important," he stood up. "What is, is getting back into a warm bed now and treating her wounds which may be infected."

Sebastian stood stunned, his bocchan had never spoken in such a tone before. He was genuinely worried about her. Sebastian nodded and picked up the girl and went to her bedroom. He quickly removed her bandages and walked her to the bathroom. "Can you manage to undress yourself," he asked. "Yes just start the water please," she held her stomach.

He did so and left her to her own devices. She stripped and slowly slid into the warm water, the water becoming slightly pink from blood. "Ahhh," she moaned. Her short hair just barely touching the water. Her pain became numb and she slowly washed the blood from her body. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and tried to reach for the door. She leaned on the counter but couldn't make it to the door. "Fuck," she tried again but to no avail.

She heard footsteps outside and threw a brush at the door, the knob turned slowly and the familiar demon popped his head in. "Yes my lady?" "Help please?" he smirked and walked her to her room. She allowed him to dress her after she had donned undergarments, in which he dressed her in knee high pants and a loose silk shirt. "Now to treat your injuries," he held her arm that was broken and slowly wrapped in in linen then tied her sling around her neck. Then he lifted up her shirt and wrapped bandages around there as well as her arms, legs and a bandage on her left temple.

"Thank you Sebastian," she smiled and climbed into bed. "Goodnight milady," he bowed and turned to the door. "Sebastian, can I ask you something?" He turned back to her and smiled, "Of course my lady." "What do you think of me."

"Well you are a fascinating young woman, and quite beautiful. Whomever takes your hand in matrimony will be quite the lucky man." She smiled, "But in terms or being almost demon, what would I be called to the one who finishes my ceremony?" "He would be your mate for life, you by his side, and him by yours." "Sebastian can you stay with me tonight, I'm afraid of him coming back." she hid her face under her wet bangs. "Of course," he walked over to the arm chair and was about to sit down. "No I mean ah, with me in the bed." she said coyly. He smirked, "Would you like me to spent the night with you?"She continued to hide her face, but he could tell she was blushing. "I would love to," he took of her vest and tailcoat and set them on the chair and removed his shoes.

He laid in the bed next to her and she hugged him tight, "Thank you Sebastian." "Anything for my bocchan's sister," he kissed her head lightly. "Oh by the way," she held her head up. "What are we?" "What do you mean?" "I mean relationship wise," she buried her head in his chest and he rubbed her back. "I'd say a secret courtship," he smiled. She looked up to him and he smiled. She brought her lips to his and sealed the deal with a kiss. 'I like the sound of that, secret courtship. As long as Ciel doesn't find out yet I'm perfectly fine with it." she said to herself before lying down in his arms.

"Goodnight my lady."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, my computer crashed and I had to type this via mobile device so yea but enjoi!**

Nova and Sebastian kept their courtship a secret for almost a month, 3 months after Nova arrived at the manor in September. But according to demon law, if a demon is in a relationship they must complete a ceremony their significant other before their 1st anniversary if the human has been blooded.

But that wasn't on his mind right now, what was was keeping his relationship a secret from the master. The servants knew from the start because Meyrin was the one who told Sebastian to ask her about it. Ciel wasn't ok with his servants having relationships, why? No on knows, something in his mind just says, no one can have love with my servants.

Nova was focused on keeping her young master happy. He from time to time called her his big sister. A few nights ago he had a nightmare causing him to start crying. The only one to hear was Nova, she quickly made her way out of her new room to Ciel's. She opened the door to find him huddled into a ball crying to his knees.

"Ciel, are you ok?" he looked up to her. "Nova what are you doing here, you should be asleep we have a party to attend tomorrow." "I heard you crying."

"oh," he hid his face,but she knew he was embarrassed. She walked silently over to him, sat on his bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I won't ever let that nightmare haunt you again."

He tried to pull away, "What do you know about being haunted." "You don't know what happened between me and Claude do you?" "I know you two have had quarrels in the past, but no details." Nova sighed and let him go, "Kiddo, look at this." She pulled the back of her shirt up and showed him the unfinished contract seal. "Yea and?" "You are incredibly idiotic," she laughed and pulled her shirt back down.

She slid her hand under his bangs and pushed them away showing his contact seal. "Were you two in a relationship?" She smiled and kissed his forehead, "You dunce." "Tell me or I'll sic Sebastian on you," he threatened. "Okok, Claude was the one who blooded me, even though I know I have this entire household protecting me I still live in fear knowing I'm still technically his and that he can take me whenever he wants."

Ciel shivered he didnt want the one he called sister to leave, he loved her. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked. "Please?" she smiled and scooted him over and laid next to him. He curled into a ball in her arms and laid his head on her chest. "I'm sorry Nova, you do know about being haunted."

Soon after it was getting close to Christmas, since Ciel thought Nova as family he wanted to get her something special. He had a week to snoop around and find out what she liked, but that kinda backfired and he found the wrong thing out.

He was walking around his manor and decided to walk around his manor, as any earl would want to do from time to time.

He heard faint noses coming from the kitchen but he ignored it. Thinking it was just Bardoy blowing something up. He continued walking out into the courtyard and basked in the beauty of his white roses. "Sebastian did quite a good job, but this doesn't look like he did this."

He examined the roses and saw on one was a red smudge. "What is this." He plucked the rose and examined the smudge. "Lipstick?" He tried to remember who actually wore lipstick in his manor.

Meyrin rarely wore makeup, and when she did she never wore red. Lizzie rarely ever even thought about makeup so she was out. The only other woman in the house was, you guessed it Nova. But Nova wasn't a make up wearing kind of girl, she was the kind who spent money on weapons not beauty products. "Is she trying to impress someone? he asked tried examining the rose.

"She better not have someone like that, she should know by now that I don't like that. Maybe I'll see about getting Plu-Plu back to hunt this guy down." He then placed the rose in a big pocket and walked back inside to find her. 'She's gonna have some explaining to do."

Back in the house

Nova sat on the counter eating an apple watching Sebastian cook. She eyed the cake as any girl would do, but she more so eying the man making it. Sebastian turned to see her lazily rocking her leg that crossed over her other. She had recovered quite fast and was up on her feet 2 weeks after the attack. "You know you shouldn't stare, it's not lady like."

She slowly turned her vision to him, she chuckled softly and hopped from her perch and strolled up to him. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Who said I was trying to be lady like," very very seductively. She came back down and turned sway her hips as she walked back to her counter. Sebastian watched, his eyes glowing a demonic pink. She was unbelievably sexy, know that they were in a courtship he wanted her so bad.

Nova glanced over to a calender that hung on the wall and a big red circle was around the date December 14th. "Sebastian, what's so important about the 14th?" "

"Ah yes," she strolled over to her and placed his arm around her waist. "That would be the young masters birthday, I believe that is in a week."

She turned and faced him, "Should we tell him then, I'm sure he's getting suspicious." She placed a hand on her chin and lifted her lips to his lightly kissing her. "I thought we could do more before then," he said suggestively. "Hold up Tiger," she lifted a knee to his nether regions. "If you can control yourself by my birthday then maybe we'll go that far." He chuckled pulling her into another kiss but this time deepening it exploring her mouth with his tongue and holding the back oh her neck with his gloved hands. Her arms naturally went to his neck and wrapped around it pulling herself up.

He pulled her up wrapping her legs around his waist and setting her down on a counter. They continued kissing until they heard the door slam shut. She turned and stared at the door, "I know that slam." "Ahh yes, he saw."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ciel's POV**

I ran away from them, why why did she do this to me? Why was my butler kissing the one I call sister? Are they a thing, if so since when?

All of these questions burned my skull as I ran. I didn't run to my room I knew both of the could get in there easily. I only wanted to see Nova when I was ever upset but now she was the one who caused it. Nova was the only girl I thought hadn't fallen for Sebastian, but I guess I was wrong.

There was only one place I knew was safe that no one would go to. My place, my secret hideaway from the world. A bunker on the roof hidden by a pile of wood. I went in and sat on a chair and threw my head down. "Why Nova, WHY?" I felt a coldness hit my cheeks, I hadn't felt this coldness in almost 3 years. Tears, I was actually crying. Over Sebastian's apparent new girl.

The coldness got even colder but I didn't feel anymore tears. I looked over and saw there was a window oopen, which was usually locked but this time wasn't. I stood to go close it and walked over. I turned and saw someone now sitting in the chair. The dark brown hair and soft brown eyes staring at me as if looking at my soul. "Ciel, come here."

I walked over and sunk my head. The figure before me I identified as Nova. "Yes," i refused to say her name. She betrayed me, and I was content on not forgiving her. "Now there is no need to be rude." another voice said. I jolted around and saw the infamous butler stood in the door cellar like doors. "Ciel I want to explain just give me a chance." I scoffed, "You get one shot."

After about 20 minutes of explaining and me not wanting to give in, I finally gave up. "Fine you can be with him, as long as I don't see it and no sexual relations until I say so." Both of them nodded and Sebastian wrapped an arm around her and placed his hand on her waist. "We'll be off young master, is there anything you need?" "No not now just go, and don't let me catch you doing anything on the counters agaqin."

Both of the bowed, "Yes my lord."

**3rd person**

Ciel still semi-angry didn't talk to those two for the rest of the day. But he couldn't help but feel happy. Yea a while ago he wanted Sebastian to be with Nova, but he didn't realize how heartbreaking it is to see a 'sister' be taken away from you by your own servant. But before bed he saw Sebastian walk her to her room and kiss her forehead. She smiled and kissed his cheek and went into her room. Thankfully she went alone, Ciel would've had a heart attack.

Sebastian turned and prepared his master for bed.

Once he was done, he returned to his room. He opened the door to find lying on his bed, a little Sebby. Now he was about 5 months old, and quite clingy to Sebastian. Though his adoptive 'mother' was Nova, he seemed to always to always be around Sebastian.

"Crazy cat, you should be with your mother," he walked over and attempted to lift him. "mrow," he meowed cutely. "I guess if she's your mother, that make me your father," he chuckled softly. "hmmm we did act as a married couple at the party, and she did go with lie that he was a baby," he pondered. "Could she be wanting to become a mother?"

He rid his mind of that thought and readied himself for bed. He had a most intriguing dream, quite intriguing indeed.

Ciel sat outside a room, his knees weak palms sweaty. He heard an ear shattering scream and felt a chill run through him. "Hurry someone get towels," a man inside said. Ciel sunk his head and felt a presence next to him. "Ciel, they'll be fine. She doing what she has to." he heard a voice but didn't bother to look up.

"Please Miss, push push!" Ciel became worried. How would he handle this, even if he could he didn't understand how. A second later someone came out, a smock covered in blood hair tied up and two blooded gloves in one hand. He looked up and saw Nova, "Ciel would you like to see them." he smiled and saw Sebastian place a hand on him and lead him inside.

He looked on a bed and saw a sandy haired blonde woman next to her was a tall man holding her hand his hair bet black. In the woman's arms was a small bundle, a pink one at that. Ciel walked forward, "What's her name?" "Marie, Marie Phantomhive."

He bolted up out of bed, "What the hell kind of dream was that, is it because of me thinking of Nova becoming a mother. Or is it the memory of his parents and unborn sister."

Yes that is right, on Ciel's birthday they were going to announce that they were to have Vincent's 3rd child. However the 2 died that night and so did the unborn baby girl. That's right 3rd child, but that is another chapter in itself.


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter were going back , before Ciel was even a thought, before Angelina and Rachel met Vincent. We're going back to February 9th, 1862.

It was a cold night, no one was expecting anything special to happen. But a young man about 17 held his pregnant fiancé's hand as they rode in the carriage. "My love, we are almost there." the man said. The chocolate haired woman held her swollen belly, breathing slowly in and out. But the carriage hit something. Causing it to tumble and crash, crushing the couple inside.

POLICE REPORT

Name: Vincent Phantomhive

Status: alive

Summary: Minor fracture in left arm and other minor injuries, survived crash

Name: Marie Bishop

Status: deceased

Summary: crushed by carriage and sustained major injuries. Died during delivery

Name: child of Vincent and Marie

Status: unknown

Summary: lived through crash and birth, was found missing from nursery. Assume dead

Vincent would never forget her screams, he would never forget his fiancé's dying words to him. What would forever scar his memory was the doctor saying "I'm sorry, your fiancé didn't make it and your daughter has been stolen."

Even when Rachel was having Ciel, he only imagined her screams as Marie's. "I had the perfect name for her too," he wept to his wife as he told her the story. "Well why don't you tell me, maybe you'll find closure."

"Her name was to be Nova Marie Phantomhive." "My darling,that is a beautiful name, how about if our next child is a girl we name her that." Vincent smiled and kissed his wife lovingly.

Vincent had told his wife about his late fiancé and daughter shortly after Ciel was born. As she was worried when he became depressed. Let's go back to that day to see what happened to that baby girl.

"Miss Bishop please, I need you stay calm. We have to removed your baby via cesarean." Blood coated her legs in previous attempted with a natural birth. "I I want my sister in here, get her in here." the nurse did such and a woman with short black hair came in. "Oh my god," she rushed to her sisters side and gripped her trembling hand.

"Marie, please hang on you can do it. You're going to be an amazing mother just hold on." "Alice, I'm not going to make it. And Vincent has other things to worry about than being a single father. Please take the baby, and tell the doctors to tell Vincent she was stolen. Pay them whatever they wish as long as Vincent doesn't try to take her, he won't be able to handle her especially if she becomes blooded. It will make her 3/4 of one, so please raise her as your own."

"Dammit Marie," her sisters eyes began to tear up. "I'll do it, but she will never know of her history. She will be a human." and in that moment Marie heard a wonderful sound. The cry on her daughter. "And Alice please name her," her

Pulse became weaker and her heart rate declined. "Marie Marie please don't go," she held her sisters hand tighter. "Name her Nova Marie. Vincent would've wanted it." her hand went limp and her eyes closed. "MARIE!" Alice cried.

"Well you heard her now go tell him that his daughter was stolen, yo u will be paid handsomely." The baby was wrapped up and given to the raven haired woman. "Nova Marie Crows, hopefully my husband will understand."

She rode her carriage home and her husband was ecstatic about a child, since they couldn't conceive themselves this was their chance to be parents. And from that day on she was forever known as Nova Marie Crows the lost child of the Earl of Phantomhive.

But no good thing can last too long now can it. This little brown haired girl lifewas filled with luxury until someone found out about their past. Like their ancestors there home was filled with the fires of hell. Or should I say heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel became even closer to Nova, but he refused to tell her that in about 2 days he would be turning 13. And he was relaxed when he found out when Sebastian told that they were more friends with benefits than a couple Nova agreed as well.

She would much rather have a lover than a boyfriend anyway. But she continued her work as his personally body guard, as well as a caretaker to him.

Anyway Ciel was dreading the next week. Lizzie would come over, make an enormous ball(and racket), and force him and his servants into ridiculous outfits.

He was hoping that Sebastian hadn't told Nova about his birthday. Though he didn't peg her as the celebrating and fun loving type. He mainly pegged her as the one who spent their time sharpening weapons and running along rooftops.

He was still worried that she would go to an enormous extreme and get herself hurt again. He never wanted her to get hurt again.

And just like a speeding train those 2 days flew by. And Ciel was awoken by a shrill scream, "God Dammit Lizzie." he slammed his pillow against his head to drown her out. His door was thrown open and Lizzie jumped on his bed. "CIEL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME URCHIN AN SEBASTIAN WERE AN ITEM!" He kept the pillow pressed against his head. "Lizzie I actually want to sleep on my birthday will you leave."

Lizzie was appalled, "WHAT no, you must get up I have to make you look cute as well as the rest of the manor." She pulled his cover and pillow off leaving a shivering boy. "Come on I have to make you cute." she pulled him off the bed and stripped him. His cheeks were a lovely crimson when she did as such.

She put him in a blue jacket with matching pants, black boots, and a fancy little blue top hat. She wore her red dress and cute curls, Ciel was starting to miss the mature Lizzie he met at the circus. She would be nice and let him sleep in, not this Lizzie. But in anyway she would still be his fiancé and would have to treat her as such.

"You're so cute Ciel, now where is Urchin?" "Most likely asleep, from what I can tell she is not a morning person. So do not go and wake her." Lizzie pouted, "That's no fun, she should be awake and be looking cute. She need to go get up and I will wake her up."

Lizzie ran out of the room and down the hall to wake the monster. 5 minutes later,"GYAHHHHHHHH!" she came running back and she rammed into Ciel who was walking down the stairs. They both tumbled down and landed on the hard floor below. Sebastian watching this from the top of the stairs chuckled at the couple.

"LIZZIE WHAT THE HELL," he scolded. "Urchin wasn't in there it was a man." she pulled herself up and brushed her dress off. "What do you mean man?" he asked curiously. "It was a man in there he seemed kinda hurt but he stared at me and said in a husky voice to, pardon my french, get the hell out."

"I told you to get the hell out because I was tired," a voice at the top of the stairs said. The two looked up there and saw a person with short brown shaggy hair, a baggy blueish sweater, tight brown pants going to their calves, and fabric wrapped around their feet(like Toms). The person was leaning on Sebastian for support. They were obviously hurt, Ciel wondered where she'd gone.

"Lizzie you are a dunce," he sighed and stood, brushing himself off. "Ciel who is that person," she asked nervously. The person walked down the steps, still leaning on Sebastian, and stopped in front of Lizzie. "I'm disappointed lassie, you didn't even recognize me." the person flipped their hair out of their eyes revealing soft brown orbs.

"I...I'm sorry," she bowed her head. "I know you didn't mean it Lizzie, Sebastian didn't even recognized me at first," she punched his shoulder weakly. "Allow me to apologize my lady," Sebastian cupped her face and kissed her firmly. "Sebastian I told you, no kissing Nova around me." he pouted. They pulled away from each other and stood, she still leaning on him.

"Ciel look how cute they are together, even if Urchin does look like a man right now. They're still adorable." Nova smiled and turned heel, "Well Lizzie you wanna go make me look like a lady again." Lizzie bounded over and the two walked up the stairs.

"So Sebastian, are you sure you aren't a courtship with her," he asked. "My lord, I'm sure she isn't wanting that yet. Besides I can tell she's hiding something about her past courtships, most likely ended badly. In such I will not advance anything for a while," he responded formally.

"Aren't you a gentleman," he chuckled. "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do that much."

About 30 minutes later Lizzie came running down the stairs, "She's ready!"

"Lizzie if you think I'm coming down there is this shit you're wrong." Nova screamed. "I'd rather down there naked," Sebastian chuckled softly. Ciel bolted his vision to him, " You'd like that wouldn't you pervert."

Nova came down still in her mannish outfit. "No way, too poof like for me. I'm going to town I have a thing to pick up, watch Sebby for me would ya." she walked right past them and out the door. "Well she's in a hurry, Sebastian we must follow her. Lizzie you prepare whatever you have to. Sebastian come." the two left but saw she had not taken a carriage. She apparently walked, or in this case ran.

The two arrived in town and saw no trace of Nova anywhere, usually she'd leave a trail of unconscious men in her path. But she wasn't wearing her uniform so no unwanted attention would be attracted. So they tried to ask around if they'd seen her, but no luck until.

They came to a small bar called Skeleton Jack's. And once inside they saw a man, very pale tall and seemingly harmless. And he was, actually he was very kind "Nova well I'll be damned she actually made somefin of 'er self," his accent was slangish but easy to understand. "Yes she is my personal body guard, and I'm looking for her would you perhaps know where she is." "Well if I had to guess, she might be at the old Kraven manor. I know she had them take of somefin for er'." "Thank you sir, and here as a token of my graditude," he flipped over to him a silver coin. "A crown, wow" he gawked at the coin.

They continued their search at Kraven Manor. From what intel Sebastian had the knew that the Kraven's handled medical supplies and were famous doctors. Eliza Kraven was a famous obstetrics doctor whom delivered many nobles children and some nobles themselves. Richard Kraven was a well known surgeon know for keeping his patients alive after a surgery.

They came to the manor and saw a small child conversing with a kneeling adult, whom the found to be Nova. The child brought her inside and Ciel and Sebastian followed them. They knocked on the door and a maid opened the door. Her hair was short and white and her eyes were like amethysts. "Hello I'm Angela maid of the Kraven household may I ask why you are here?" "My sister came in a few moments ago with a child, I wish to know where she has gone."

"Oh you mean Miss Crows, she's here picking up something she had fixed. The surgery was complex and took a while for it to heal, but if you wish to see her follow me" the maid said. The two followed and they came to a yard an enormous one at that and saw Nova walk into an enormous shed. She came out with what looked like a huge dog bone. And 2 seconds later a massive dog bigger than a carriage came bounding out. His fur was pure white and s eyes were blood red. He wore a spike collar with what looked like a gold plate on it.

He sat in front of Nova and panted, his huge tongue making a mess. "Lie down," he demanded. The dog did so and he wagged he curled tail. "Good boy, now stand," he did so. "Kneel." the let his front legs bend and she climbed on his back. "Good boy Pluto." Sebastian stared at the beast with minor disgust. "What wrong with you," Ciel asked mockingly. "How did she ever tame that." he pondered. "What is it?"

"A demon hound."


	14. Chapter 14

"A a demon hound," Ciel stuttered. "Yes young master, they are quite common but usually are used by demons not bloodeds," Sebastian explained. "How could she have come by one," the earl asked. "Most likely she found it as a puppy, they are the size of normal dogs," he had disgust written all over the word dog.

Ciel saw her and the dog take off into a forest, "Sebastian take me to where they are going." Sebastian placed a gloved hand across his chest,"Yes my lord." He placed the boy on his forearm and took off at lightning speed. The wind almost blowing the earl's eyepatch off.

They came to a small village with make shift houses, that look more like circus tents. And then it clicked.

Ciel had been here before, this was Nova's home before she came to ork with him. They came to a stop and came to the front gate. They were not stopped but allowed in, 'These people sure aren't worried about anything.'

The two of them asked around if they had seen Nova. All of them said no, 'Damn where is she' Ciel grumbled. They continued to search until they saw a familiar face, the ringmaster. "Excuse me sir," Ciel said. "Ahh visitatori, Benvenuto!" the flamboyant man hugged Ciel. Ciel's face went blank and his sweat dropped.

"We've come looking for someone," Sebastian tried to pry the man off his bocchan. "Oh exciting who," the blonde haired man asked. "Miss Nova Crows?" "You mean Kat? She should be in her tent, she came back to visit and so we could see Plu-Plu." "You call her Kat?" Sebastian's interest was peaked.

"Si, it was because of her affection to all the stray cats that came through wherever we travelled," he started to fix his blonde locks. "Could you point us to where her dwelling is?" Ciel asked. "Of course, it just down that way second one to the right." The nodded and made their way to the tent. They looked inside and saw it was empty not even the bed was in there.

An ear shattering howl filled the skies, making Ciel fall to his knees and covering his ears. "Sebastian," he tried to yell over the how. "Take me to wherever that is coming from," Sebastian mouthed 'Yes my lord.' Ciel found himself being carried be Sebastian at the speed of light. They stopped in front of gate that read, Graveyard Condemned do not enter.

They entered and wandered for a minute or two. Then they saw a nude man with long white hair run by. "What the hell, that man is nude," Ciel removed his hands from his ears. "Thats no man," Sebastian walked father ahead and saw none other than Nova placing clothing on the man. "Young master, this way please." Ciel followed and saw the same sight he smirked and scrinched his eyes he looked to Sebastian, "JJjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllloooooouuuuuusssss." "Not at all, but come let us bring her home." they walked over to her and she looked to them, "Dyah what are you guys doing here." "Looking for you," Ciel smirked.

"What for, hell I know it's your birthday but I had to come get him." The man barked and sat on the floor then scratched at his ear. "How did you manage to train a demon hound," Sebastian asked.

"Easy, I found him as a puppy about 10 years ago and about 9 months ago he got sick and needed surgery so I brought him to the Kraven's." she explained. "Ok, now can we return home, Lizzie has me doing a fitting for my outfit for the ball tomorrow," he grumbled. Nova snickered, "Ok Pluto change," he barked and transformed into his true form.

"Hop on," Nova smiled from her pets back. Sebastian grimaced but did so Ciel followed. It was a very rocky ride home, Ciel almost threw up at least 4 times. When they arrived at home Nova brought her pet into the back yard and gave him food and water then returned inside.

"So Ciel don't you have a fitting to go to," she started to push him into his study. "I hate you," he grumbled. Inside there was Lizzie and another woman. "OH CIEL!" the woman ran to him and squeezed him. "He-ll-o Miss Jackson," he gasped out. "Let's get to measuring, Lizzie's is done now I just have to do you," The evil little cogs in Ciel's head were turning. "Miss Jackson, I have a request," he asked the blonde haired woman. "Yes Ciel?" "Can you give my body guard a new dress as well, her old one is not appropriate for such an event," he smirked. Nova sneered at him and gave him a death stare, "No wonder I call you little brother, you really are a pain in my ass." He started to chuckle, "Of course Master Ciel, she'll go after you." She started to hide behind a stack of fabric.

I should tell you, Miss Jackson when she measure people she can be unintentionally gropy. So Ciel had quite a few times when he was grope by someone almost twice his age. "Ok Ciel your nude measurements are done," the beet red Ciel pull his shirt and pants back on and sat in his chair. Nova tried to make a run for the door but had her man sweater pulled on.

"Ah ah ah Nova your turn," she turned and sneered at him. "Your going to pay brat."


	15. Chapter 15

Miss Jackson pushed the 2 men out the door, as no man should she an unmarried woman indecent. She was quick to removed Nova's clothes so that she was down to her skivvies.

She had on a blue corset and black undergarments. Lizzie looked away as Nova asked her, she didn't want Lizzie to see her battle scars. Miss Jackson looked over Nova, she was a relatively skinny healthy woman. Her bust may be a problem for the design she had in mind but she could make it work.

"Ok Miss Crows can you hold remove the corset for a minute I need you waist and bust measurements. " Nova blushed but did as she was asked. Covering herself she removed the corset with ease and dropped it to the floor. Miss Jackson wrapped the measuring tape around her tanned waist . "61 centimeters," sh then moved Nova's hands slightly and wrapped the measuring tape around the middle of her bust. "91 centimeters," she moved it down to her hips and did the same. "91 centimeters, ok now I need to get your height." Nova grabbed her black button up and put it on herself as she didn't want those two walking in and seeing her like this. Nova didn't notice but Miss Jackson was looking at all of her scars, especially the one on her back.

Miss Jackson placed the metal tip under her toe and brought it all the way up. "175 centimeters, and that makes your arm span the same." she wrote it down in a book with the rest of the numbers. She continued with other measurements like her head, neck, waist to floor, and others. "Can i ask you Miss Nova how did you come by these scars," she said as she held her arm. Nova did t answer, but felt her past coming to get her. Once she was done nova hurriedly threw on her clothes and ran out the door and to her room. Sebastian and Ciel standing there watching her run, "Whats wrong with her."

Nova locked the door and hid in the massive covers of her bed. "I wanted to forget," she cried into her pillow. 'YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON NOVA, MAKING SOMEONE TAKE THE BLAME FOR YOU,' a voice rang in her head. Hot burning tears fell from her brown orbs, "Shut up, you don't scare me anymore." 'You are nothing but a common whore Nova, you've already been kissed and you're not married. You are a disgrace to this orphanage' she cried harder into her pillow hoping no one heard her. "I'm not a whore."

Sebastian and Ciel who were genuinely worried about her started to walk to her room. Then they heard an ear shattering scream, both ran down the hall as fast as the could. Ciel looked at Sebastian's face, he could tell that Sebastian was worried about his little play thing. They came to the room and saw a man hovering over Nova who was face down. The man looked at them and his golden eyes glared at them behind glasses. "She's mine," he said before jumping out the open window. Ciel rushed over to Nova and saw an appalling sight. The man, Claude, had tried to finish his insignia

Her back was slashed her clothes in pieces on the floor except her pants for some reason he left those on. Ciel guessed that we she gave a fight he flipped her a slashed her with his own nails. Sebastian came over and kneeled in front of her,her hair stained red with blood, and her porcelain face wet with tears. He brushed his hands over her forehead and wiped her cheeks witha handkerchief he had in his pocket. "Why," she said weakly.

"Sebastian, why does he keeps doing this. What can he gain," she cried. "If he loves me then why does he do this, can't he see I'm happy without him." Sebastian lifted her into his arms and started to walk to the door. "Young master, can you last half an hour without getting yourself in trouble," Ciel glared at him. Sebastian smirked and walked the nearly passed out Nova this bedroom.

Nova felt safe in his room, she felt safe in his arms. But she didn't know the truth, she only knew how seductive he could be and it was a shame that she fell for it. But in her ignorant state she never wanted him to leave. He had done this process many times, as Claude had a weird way of showing nova that he wanted her. Sebastian did as he did every time, he would bring Nova to his bedroom and attend to her wounds then she would fall asleep in his arm. Yes they were just friends with benefits but he still cared about her, and there was something a out her that made him attract to her. He just hoped that she wouldn't know his true nature. Knowing that he may make her his mate one day he would have to finish her blood ceremony before Claude, but that could wait.

His relationship with her was mainly just a few kisses here and there but other than that not much. But in any other news the huge ball Lizzie had planed was starting in a few hours.

Nova's POV

Meyrin helped me dress and I helped her into hers. She told me about Sebastian in the past, how sadistic and mean he could be. It actually started to scare me, I didn't know if I wanted to be his anymore. In fact I didn't want to be anyone's, tonight I was going to party steerage class style. Like I did in my cirque days.

Meyrin and I wore the dresses made by Miss Jackson, as coincidentally we were the same measurements. They were paired costumes of Alice from Alice in wonder land and the Cheshire Cat. Meyrin being Alice and Nova being Cheshire. Meyrin had on a light blue skirt that came to her thighs, black and white striped knee high socks, she had on her light blue top with the white ruffled white apron the came to the bottom of her skirt. A little black now held her maroon hair back, and Nova convinced her to take off her glasses showing off her gorgeous red eyes.

I wore a thigh high purple and pink striped skirt that has pink, lilac and black sheer ruffles that went to about lower thigh. My top was a purple and pink striped corset with a sweetheart neckline with lilac ruffles along the top. I had two arm length sleeves that went from my forearm to my finger tips that where black and purple. I also had on purple cat ears and a striped cat tail that attached to the skirt. And to finish it off I wore knee high fishnets and high heels covered by pink dyed fur that went to my knees as well. We looks like we just came out of the story.

And since it was a masquerade ball, to much of Lizzie's pleasure, we fashioned elegant masks made of feathers and jewels. Meyrin having a blue, white, and black one. I having a pink, purple, and black one. We looked over each other and smiled. "You know people won't know who we are, these masks hide our eyes quite well," she pointed out. I fixed the quite comfortable skirt,"Well then shall we show them how to really party?" I asked holding out my hand. She took it in her and we walked to the edge of the first stairs. "You ready?" I asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," with that we walked down the grand steps and all eyes were on us. Hundreds of people wore conservative costumes but, Meyrin and I we had on provocative and sexy costumes. And we saw about 15 nosebleeds.

Sebastian and Ciel were nowhere to be found so Meyrin and I hit the bar. After about 15 glasses and 30 shots I felt dizzy and woozy. I had danced with about 10 people I had no clue who they were, and I asked people if they would scratch my chin. But from then on I don't remember much. Maybe someone else has a better perspective.

Ciel's POV

Sebastian and I went around the party making nice conversation when the classical and smooth music stopped. I guessed that the musicians took a break. We made our way to a table and I sat as Sebastian handed me a blare with a piece of lemon meringue pie. I watched as he stared at something, or someone. I looked in that direction and saw two women in their twenties come down the stairs in scandalous Alice in Wonderland outfits.

I watched as Sebastian eyed the one in the Cheshire cat costume. I looked at her and the short brown hair gave it away. "Sebastian I have a question for you," I said taking a bite of the cake. "Yes my lord?" "Is it Nova your in love with, or her soul?"


End file.
